1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof structure of a motor vehicle which, has lateral roof members which run in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, on which there are essentially horizontal flanges pointed to the inside, and which contains, in addition at least one roof part for closing a roof opening which lies between the lateral roof members.
2. Description of Related Art
A roof structure of this type is known from U.K. Patent Application 2184404A. The roof part which can be inserted into the fixed roof frame structure is supplied to the vehicle manufacturer as a completely installed and enamelled modular roof insert from the supplier and contains a single continuous roof plate which is attached to the lateral roof members, for example, by screwing, cementing or the like. At the vehicle manufacturer, due to the delivery of a premounted and tested roof module, this known design results in advantages with respect to industrial scale installation; however, a special complete roof module must be produced with special tools if any modifications of the roof module are required.